Lian
Lian Harper is the daughter to Roy Harper, a single father. She is young, and appears to be a happy child. Background * Lian was born to the assassin Cheshire a.k.a. Jade Nguyen. Her name means Graceful Willow. * For the first few years of her life she was raised by her mother. * Lian was given over to Nightwing to go to Roy, when her mother believed she endangered her own child. * Roy took to fatherhood, and welcomed little Lian into his life. * Ollie has taken Lian under wing as well and tutors her in archery. * Lian's favorite toy is daddy's empty guns. * Rose Wilson becomes Lian's nanny. Personality * Cute: What four year old isn't cute? Well, Lian has double that factor. * Spoiled: Lian is loved by all, and though she doesn't normally act very spoiled, her unusual lifestyle has her sometimes make unusual demands. * Sweet: No matter what how spoiled Lian is, she always thinks of other people. Especially her daddy. * Guilt: Lian feels bad over the fact that her mother is Cheshire and kills people for a living. * Loving: Lian is very loving and accepting of people. * Strong: Lian is very emotionally strong. She had been kidnapped, and had no major ill effects. She feels loved and protected, and if taken away she may get scared, but she always believes daddy will come for her. * Spunky: Lian is very spunky, it is an understatement. She will sigh and look all said as she comments about, "Daddy, you got all beat up again!" She will ask her Great (many times) Uncle, what's so Great about him. She will call something 'Stupid' if it doesn't work the way she wants it as well. She has a shocking sense of adult humor in some ways, even a bit of sarcasm. She will definitely say, "Uh-huh. You just want me to go to bed early so you can go out and superhero without me daddy." Because of this, Lian can be even more enduring because she is so very 'real'. Logs Arsenal_and_Lian_by_Nisshie.png Stupid_Bow.png 2011 Logs *2011-08-09 - Lian-Land - Kara meets Lian and gets added to photo collection. Roy shows Solar how to use a camera. Kara and Solar discuss possible date? *2011-08-26 - Renewing Acquaintances - Renewing acquaintances with Arsenal, this time as teammates. 2012 Logs *2012-02-04 - Toon Titans: Bird on Cat Action - The Titans Lobby holds a very special cartoon premier of the series 'Toon Titans'. *2012-02-29 - Dude, Where's My Kara? Series - A multi-part TP - A reclusive trillionaire has his sights set on the Kryptonians (in particular, Kara) and uses Red Kryptonite slipped into her drink as an experiment. Kara loses any impulse control and inhibitions and hijinx ensue across the west coast! *2012-02-29 - Cutscene: Dude, Where's my Kara? - Arsenal - Roy wakes up after a very unpleasant night. *2012-02-29 - Dude, Where's my Kara?: H for Help - Roy asks for Tre to help out in watching Lian, so he can try and epically fail in helping out with the Supergirl incidents. *2012-03-26 - Videogames and Tribbles - Kara and Roy watch Star Trek, a chick flick and play video games. Guess who cries? *2012-05-25 - Cutscene: Heroes Crisis - New Earth: Darkness Steals - New Earth: The darkness steals heroes from the world. *2012-05-28 - Cutscene: Heroes Crisis - Rose Wilson Vs. Deathstroke - New Earth: Rose does whatever she has to, to protect Lian. But what does that mean when her father appears? *2012-06-11 - Cutscene: Heroes Crisis - Family Reunion - After returning from the Labyrinth, Roy believes his daughter dead. *2012-07-03 - Visiting Titans Tower - Arsenal and Vanguard meet, and discuss Supergirl and Vanguard joining the Titans. *2012-07-12 - Paying the Songbird - A text message from Kendra, draws her and Roy together for a late lunch. However, there is a price to pay when you taunt the songbird. *2012-07-21 - In Your Dreams, Roy - After catching a dream thief, there's some residual effects for Roy. *2012-08-31 - Birthday Wishes and Poison Kisses - It's Lian's 5th birthday! Superheroes everywhere... and then Cheshire invites herself as well. *2012-09-04 - Pleeeease Roy - Roy is forced to make up with Conner. Kara has another superpower - super-pouting and a sexy 'pleeeease?' Poor Roy. *2012-09-07 - Muddy Apology - Kara's relieved that Roy didnt leave permanently... and makes Roy and Kon make up! *2012-09-11 - Ponies, Batman, and Fire Out Arrows - Lian shows the Arrow Family who is the real boss in the relationship! *2012-09-27 - Dial O for Oracle - Arsenal calls Oracle to ask a favor on an investigation. *2012-11-06 - Bomb add! Umm...er - Pilot meets Lian officially as a teammate's daughter and gets roped into some speech therapy! *2012-12-25 - Domino Masks - Overhearing a conversation that makes the gears start turning, Roy realizes he is still in trouble and likely won't see the light for a long time. 2013 Logs *2013-03-28 - Family Affairs: Red Room - To make up for his previous failures, Match has to fetch the Red Room from Titans Tower. *2013-06-26 - Hell Hath No Fury: Mommy Is Gonna Buy You A Mockingbird - Cheshire wants her baby girl, and as promised, no one is going to stand in her way and survive. (SFH: 2013-06-27 - Bombs Abound) *2013-07-01 - Hell Hath No Fury: Custodial Interference - When Lian is kidnapped by her mother, Cheshire, the Titans launch an all-out assault to get her back! (TV: 2013-07-01 - Terrorist Captured) *2013-11-16 - Seeing Red - Red Robin finds Arsenal making trick arrows and finds out that it is one Super Awesome Girl's Birthday! *2013-11-25 - Damian's Daughter or NOT! - Carrie got surprised with emergency babysitting for a couple days, and Damian got an even worse surprise! Gallery Image:Lian2.jpg Image:Lian3.jpg Image:Lian4.png Image:Lian6.png Category:DC Feature Category:DC Support Category:San Francisco Category:DC NPC